


Tea & Temperaments

by Occultist



Series: Historical Oneus [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Brat Youngjo, Gen, Smooth Talking Hwanwoong, Stone Faced Geonhak, iced tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occultist/pseuds/Occultist
Summary: Youngjo, for lack of better words, is a brat. He's a temperamental young prince and this hot weather does nothing to soften his behavior in the palace. Hwanwoong serves as a diffuser to his behavior.





	Tea & Temperaments

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by LIT. And Youngjo waving around that fan.

There's a crash and the sound of shouting echoing through the chamber room. Youngjo must be furious again. His temper has only risen, matching the searing hot summer weather outside. "You can't even do something simple such as providing water?" He snarls, the poor attendant cowering under his small figure. It was an accident and nothing more, they had slipped and fallen on the wooden floorboards. Shattered pieces of ceramic litter the floor and the puddle of water makes for a safety hazard. The attendant can't bring themselves to look at the young prince- any movement they make could potentially set off Youngjo again.

"You think you're going to serve me like this?" He sneers, feet digging into his servant's shoulder. "I don't need servants like you." The poor attendant could only whimper at Youngjo's words, causing the prince to step on them harder. He raises his hand, the one gripping the excessively large fan he carries around and points it at them, the tip of it grazing the top of their head. "I could get rid of you right now." All Youngjo could hear was whimpering, ticking him off even more.

Their begging is interrupted by the sound of the chamber doors being thrown open. "My grace," An elegant trespasser, one dressed in painstakingly detailed robes that must've cost a fortune welcomes himself in. "The heat is sweltering today, no?" The corner of Hwanwoong's lips curls into a somewhat devious, yet pretty looking smirk. His motions are loud, painting himself as an extravagant figure. "Please, my grace. I can provide better ways for you to relax instead of tormenting a lowly servant." Youngjo glances at him, tempted by the beautiful man's offer. He lowers his arm, the fan dragging along the servant's head until it comes to rest by his side. "The weather is not the only thing angering me today." He growls, and Hwanwoong can only smile ever so slightly.

"Is there something amusing to you?" Hwanwoong only waves off his accusation. "No, my grace. I was just thinking about how wonderful it would be for you to try the gifts I've received from a visiting traveler. I've heard that the land they come from specializes in fending off the heat." The prince is intrigued, of course. A land where they could brave the hot weather? That sounds heavenly. "Now please, if you will. Come join me and I shall bring you to somewhere much more suited to your tastes." Hwanwoong holds out a hand for Youngjo to take.

"Geonhak." The prince calls out, his voice echoing throughout the chamber room. A blonde man enters without fail, bowing in response to being summoned. "Get this filthy servant out of here."

"Yes," His knight replies, the respectful tone to his voice working to soothe his superior as he rises, straightening himself once again. "my grace." Youngjo takes Hwanwoong's hand, using it as a way to escape from his troubles.

Together, those two leave the room, Hwanwoong with his long robes trailing behind him and Youngjo, who tirelessly listens to the smart man ramble.

* * *

"Won't you offer your knight some, my grace?" Hwanwoong questions, calling attention to Youngjo's personal bodyguard. The two men sit in a courtyard as they enjoy the scenery of the calm river just not too far away. Geonhak doesn't seem to have cared for this question, or perhaps he'd been trained not to interrupt as he stands at the entrance to their little hangout spot nearby. The prince merely scoffs at the proposal. "Him? He'll be fine. He will die before he allows someone to interrupt his duty." The drinks are good, Hwanwoong never disappoints. Perhaps that's why he's tolerated his behavior so far.

"Have some compassion, my grace." The older man jokingly pleads. "What good is a dog if he is too thirsty to answer to his master?" Youngjo spares Geonhak another look. Perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him because if he's not mistaken, it looks like there's a thin sheen of sweat layered on the back of his neck. His attire is too dark, black mixed with hints of green, to see if this is actually true. Perhaps he should entertain Hwanwoong for a bit, seeing as they have nothing to do all day. "Geonhak." His knight turns to face them and Hwanwoong can't resist but bury his smile by taking another sip of his chilled tea. He makes sure to show the better looking side of his face, his head tilting back at an obviously exaggerated angle, forcing Geonhak to watch him enjoy the beverage. Maybe he imagined it, but it seems like Youngjo's guard briefly has his attention broken by the way he's teasing him. "Are you thirsty, dog?"

"No, your grace." He lies, and the prince gives Hwanwoong a smug look. Geonhak turns, going back to his original position.

"I told you he wasn't thirsty." Hwanwoong can only laugh heartily at their behavior. "My grace, your dog cannot lie."

Youngjo merely smirks. "It's his words, not mine."

* * *

"My grace, I could have poisoned your drink." Youngjo scoffs at this suggestion from Hwanwoong. "You? You are a spineless fool." The prince raises the ceramic cup to his lips. "I may have grown a spine this time." The other man responds, continuing to poke fun at the situation. "It would be best for you to have your dog take the fall for you, no?" They both look at the blonde man again. He hasn't moved a bit despite all this talk that would be somewhat alarming to anyone else who could be passing by.

"You once told me he can be replaced." Hwanwoong reminds him, recalling that one time Youngjo had thrown a tantrum about something insignificant. "Do you value your dog this much?" Youngjo places the cup down, having not taken a single sip due to the other man's nagging. "Geonhak." The younger man calls once more, resulting in the same outcome of him turning around and bowing. No doubt his guard has been trained well, how often would you find a man who can repeat something with near-perfect accuracy?

"Come." He commands, holding out the cup for him. "Taste it for me. This fool here has said he's poisoned it." Geonhak merely dips his head as he receives the order. Perhaps he's a bit too eager to hold something cold because Hwanwoong's looks like he's going to smile again. It feels nice in his hand, a refreshing freedom from the rough conditions his role as guard places him in. And he highly doubts that this is poisoned at all. There are numerous ways to get rid of the young prince in this open area alone. They watch as he takes a sip, the cold liquid cooling him down and fending off the torturous heat. "Well?" Youngjo prompts, raising an eyebrow. "How does it taste? Does it taste like death?" Geonhak merely shakes his head. "No, my grace. It's sweet."

"Taste it again." The blonde man pauses when those words reach his ears. "Again, my grace?"

"You heard me." Two sets of eyes are trained on him and Geonhak takes another sip- cautiously, this time. He wouldn't want them to think he's enjoying the drink either. If this is actually poisoned, he would gladly accept it. This weather will kill him sooner or later anyway- why not die by something rather enjoyable? Youngjo turns to a smug-looking Hwanwoong. "You see? He is not dead." Geonhak sets the cup before his prince and returns to his endless task of standing guard.

"My grace, you are aware of what I had you do, yes?" The pretty man questions, wanting to see if the younger man was as smart as much as he boasts about it. "What do you take me as, a fool? I know your tricks well. But you do have more of this cold tea, don't you?"

"Of course, your grace. I have enough to let your dog over there drink his fill too."


End file.
